


Oh, How the Wolf Howls for Him

by justflyingthroughlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justflyingthroughlife/pseuds/justflyingthroughlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jackson never went to London? What if he met the Nogitsune?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How the Wolf Howls for Him

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about this and I couldn't help but write it. . . I hope you like it!

“Stiles?” Jackson stares at the dark figure, then at Kira and Scott’s unconscious forms. Stiles grins wickedly, teeth glinting in the darkness, and Jackson fights back a shiver. _This is not Stiles._ The Nogitsune begins to pace in front of him, staring at him like he’s a piece of meat.

“Come on, Jackson,” it purrs, voice identical to Stiles’, but at the same time tainted and wrong. “Don’t tell me you haven’t figured it out yet.” Jackson clenches his fists as his wolf growls.

“You’re not Stiles.” The Nogitsune’s dark smile grows to almost ear-splitting. It chuckles, a depraved, malevolent sound that seems to turn Jackson’s blood to ice. Again, it sounds like Stiles but _wrong_ , twisted and corrupt.

“Well look at that,” it murmurs, trailing an ice-cold finger down Jackson’s jawline. “You’re not just a pretty face.” It cups his chin and he jerks away. The grin fades into a painfully familiar smirk. Jackson’s heart clenches as he remembers “ _You’re too pretty to be out here alone._ ”

“Is he even alive in there?” Jackson growls. “Or have you already killed him? Because if you have, you’ll wish you could trade places when I’m done with you.”

“Of course he is,” it replies loftily, nonchalantly examining its- no, _Stiles’_ nails. “You don’t think I’d let him miss this, do you? Although, I’ve blocked his hearing. Our conversation is nice and private.” Jackson’s wolf snarls, but he shoves it down. _Not yet_ , he reminds himself.

“Why him?” he asks. “Why Stiles? You could’ve taken anyone else, someone stronger. Why him?”

“Because it was just so easy,” the Nogitsune replies, teasingly. “Stiles has always had so much darkness, so many feelings of anger and sadness and worthlessness in his heart. It all started with his mother’s sickness, then her death, and it just progressed. His father’s depression and alcoholism, your constant bullying, feeling all but useless as the only human in a pack of werewolves. And finally, the ice bath. That was the tipping point, I think.

“And you know something else?” it asks, smirk growing. “He’s screaming in here. Not in pain- no, those have faded to whimpers by now. He’s screaming, sobbing, _begging_ for me not to hurt you. You know why? He’s in love with you. How cliché. In love with a boy that hates his guts, that has tormented him since they were children. Very… 80’s high school movie.”

“I don’t hate him,” Jackson chokes out. “I- I _never_ hated him.” The Nogitsune raises an eyebrow.

“ _I_ know that. And _you_ know that. But poor Stiles…” It trails off, tutting softly. “As I said, this conversation is private. Tragic, really, that he’ll never know how much you love him. How far you’ll go for him.” It leans close and whispers, “How your wolf howls for him, even now. _Especially_ now.” Jackson growls, canines and nails lengthening, turning to fangs and claws. “Aw. Is the big bad wolf a little upset?”

“ _Get. Out. Of. Him._ ”

“Not a chance, lover boy. I like it here. And I plan to stay for a long, _long_ time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
